The present invention relates to a disposable garment shield and method of manufacture, and particularly to a garment shield which is easily adapted to fit the underarm of the user without requiring multiple, shaped component parts and expensive manufacturing processes.
A garment shield or a dress shield is a comparatively well-known attachment for a dress or other article of apparel and is adapted to be placed on the underside of the sleeve protecting the garment from perspiration, discoloration and the like. Some devices of this type have been made of cloth and were sewn into the garment, although more recently proposed garment shields have been formed of disposable material and can be adhered to the garment with some type of adhesive layer. Although useful, the cost of employing garment shields may not be warranted unless such cost is very low.
An adequate shield should shape to the underarm of the garment and be comfortable in use without distorting the garment or becoming noticeable from the exterior of the garment. Prior garment shields have frequently been made from two half-moon shaped sections joined together along a curved line so as to fit the curve of the garment sleeve. However, the manufacture of these shields including the joinder thereof with the various layers involved can be undesirably costly.